Alien Conquest
Alien Conquest is a Space theme released in May 2011. The theme features a large invasion force of aliens attacking earth and attempting to steal all the brainpower from the humans, a first for LEGO. This is the first Space theme to use this premise, with preceding Space themes involving astronauts battling aliens on other planets or meeting more friendly alien lifeforms, such as Martians. This was be the second line of sets released in 2011 with a Space ethos; the other as a subtheme of City. The team of astronauts is known as the ADU, or "Alien Defence Unit".New York Toy Fair Story According to a comic in the November-December 2011 edition of LEGO Club Magazine, the story of Alien Conquest ties in with multiple themes. It is shown that the aliens first attempt at world domination was with the Atlantis Guardians, who are most likely alien in their nature themselves. Another attempt was when Alien Commander assisted Amset-Ra in creating the 5 Golden Treasures sought after in Pharaoh's Quest. However, after Amset-Ra was apprehended by Jake Raines and his crew, and the The Golden King was saved from the evil Atlantis Guardians, Commander Hypaxxus-8 launched a full-scale attack on Earth, preparing to abduct all the humans, use their brains as fuel for their Solar-Galactic Batteries and enslave them as mindless zombies. However, when the ADU (Alien Defense Unit) is formed, the battle for the fate of the Earth begins. However, in the comic's climax, Hypaxxus unleashes his master plan- he first travels to the City of Atlantis and kidnaps the Golden King to use his 5 Trident Jewels as a source of power, and later goes back in time and rescues Amset-Ra, who joins him with the treasures. Together, the two of them planned to use the power to finally control the world, however they are once again upstaged when the ADU fights back and forces them to retreat. Thinking they were defeated yet again, Amset-Ra becomes furious at Hypaxxus-8 for another failure. But he reveals he has another plan for world domination, which apparently, would tie in with the Dino theme, but they never expanded the story any further. Sets Sets Polybags Miscellaneous Aliens Civilians ADU Members Online games A total of six online games were available on the official Alien Conquest website. *Shooting Challenge The focus of this game is to shoot down UFOs shaped like the UFO in 7052 UFO Abduction. You have four missiles that must reload before you can shoot them again. Forty UFOs will pass by and you are graded by how many you shoot down. *Whack-an-Alien This game is similar to the classic "Whack a mole" game. You have to whack as many as you can of the 40 aliens that pop up out of craters in the ground. You do so by clicking on them. *Alien IQ Test This game asks you a series of questions with visual components, and grades you on how well you do. *Invasion From Planet X2 ½ In this game you can either play as the aliens and abduct humans, or you can play as the ADU and fight of the aliens. *The Walker Mode In this game you have to shoot down aliens in walkers. Some Collectable Minifigures are present. (To be abducted by the aliens) *The Survival Mode The player is an Alien, and the goal is to capture a certain amount of humans. The game starts with a news report about the alien invasion, and then continues on to the actual game. Gallery AQ.png Alienconquestlogoproto.jpg|Prototype Alien Conquest logo. alienConquest2_S.jpg|Several sets on display at the New York Toy Fair. ACbackround image.jpg|The background image at the Alien Conquest website. AlienAC.jpg|Prototype Minifigures. 118x150_AlienConquest.jpg OurArmy....png|The Alien Bio page on lego.com. acadu.jpg|ADU at Area 51. Alienconquestmicrosite.jpg Alien Messages on AC site Illogically.png|One of the messages that pops up. Ah,_Ah,Ah_.png Alien_Commander.png picA619E6FBCE0D279EB32D037A2A4C0A01.png AQ planet.png Prototypes ACprotoaliens.jpg|Aliens Prototypes ACprotoart1.jpg|Concept Art Poster ACproroart2.jpg|Concept Art ACconcept.jpg|Concept Art of the Minifigures ACprotojet.jpg|Prototype of 7067 ACprototank.jpg|Prototype 7066 AlienAC.jpg|Prototype Minifigures Notes * This theme introduced the microphone, syringe, and the ray gun to mainstream LEGO sets after their initial introduction in the theme. * The sets were released on May 10, 2011.http://www.toysrus.com/product/index.jsp?productId=11486127&prodFindSrc=search * An official Alien Conquest teaser was released on the official AC website about a month before the sets launched. * If you sit on the home page, messages from the aliens will start to pop up. * It is the first theme yet to have Aliens battle over Earth. * There are 5 different aliens and 6 different ADU officers. * According to Mark Stafford a second wave of Alien Conquest was planned to be released in 2012, but it was later cancelled in favor of introducing too many new different LEGO set themes. * On the prototype pictures the vehicles contain word "ADF" rather then "ADU". "ADF" probably stands for "Alien Defense Forces". * In the 8 series of Minifigures Theme, Alien Villainess make an apperence. She a female version of Alien Commander, wears a dress, have pink brain rather than green and has got a make-up. * In the AC commercial (which can be watched Here) the TV reporter has brown hair insted of black. * According to ADU seargent, there are 3 milions aliens attacking Earth. Videos References External Links *The Alien Conquest official site *Alien Conquest Message Boards page Category:Themes Category:Themes introduced in 2011 * Category:Subthemes Category:Space Category:Discontinued Themes